Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw
by LyssaGranger
Summary: [NL-LL]After what happened in the Department at the end of Neville's fifth year and Luna's fourth new found friendships and maybe relationships have come of that dark time.
1. Good News to Bad

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : This is definetly the oddest weiredest fic I've ever written. As you may know, I am not a Neville/Luna shipper. I don't really mind/care who the two end up with but my sister's birthday was a week or so ago and she is, in fact, a Neville/Luna shipper, so along with her birthday gift I wrote her this fic. Upon her request I am posting the fic I wrote for her. Bare with me, it's my first fic that I've written without it being my own ship. You will notice, however, I've added my own two favorite ships in as a small side note! Enjoy!

Oddest Of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter One

Good News To Bad

_Dear Luna,_

_Hi, how are you? I am just writing to ask how you are? After that battle with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries at the end of the school year I felt so much more _

Neville Longbottom tore the piece of parchment in half as he leaned back in his chair. He sat at the small desk in his dimly lit room, half used pieces of paper lay scattered on the floor around him. Neville had been at it all morning, trying to put together the perfect letter for Luna Lovegood, a fellow student at the school he attended, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville had only met Luna last year, when he was in his fifth year and she was in her fourth year, they had been one of the students to take Harry Potter's secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

Neville had signed up for these lessons but had never dreamed he'd actually have to use them. Just before the end of the year Neville followed Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley and another girl in her year, Luna Lovegood.

They had traveled deep into the Ministry of Magic's building where many workers had been just floors above them a little while before they entered it late at night. They walked down to the Department of Mysteries where there were many different doors, all leading to different, unusual rooms. Down in the Department they met some of Voldemort's most evil Death Eaters where they were forced to battle for their lives. The Death Eaters tried to kill them all but they stuck together and were able to get away from a few of them.

That was the most bravest thing Neville had ever done without fainting. He was very proud of himself, although his grandmother had yelled at him for a long while before she finally broke down crying. That night, only a day after he had returned home for the summer holidays had been one very hectic day for him.

His grandmother had never cried before and seeing the pain he had caused the woman who had raised him for as long as he could remember brought a certain amount of emotions flooding through him. Neville had never wanted to hurt his grandmother, no matter how strict she was, at times. When the old woman had finally stopped crying and Neville had gotten over his shock his grandmother explained what should have been very obvious to him. His parents had been taken from her, although not physically, many years ago, which is why she was now his care giver. Neville's grandmother had been worried ever since that day, that the Death Eaters would come to take her grandson from her just as they had done years before with her daughter and son in-law.

Neville shook his head, riding his mind of the memories of his poor, sad grandmother, he focused instead, on the fresh, clean piece of parchment now lying in front of him. He took a deep breath and picked up his quill once more, he began to write.

_Dear Luna,_

_Hello, how are things this summer? I was just thinking about everything that had happened last year, in the Department and along with that night I remembered all about Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and you and I wondered how you were all doing so I thought it might be best to write to all of you and see you were getting on after that horrible battle at the Ministry._

_So how are things? Was your family proud of how you took care of things in the Department? My gran went a bit crazy, she was really worried about me but I guess a small part of her was also proud of me, too. I bet your family was really happy and proud of you, you did so well down there._

_Are you scared at all? Do you worry about those Death Eaters coming back for us later on? When You Know Who sets them free from Azkaban? It might be a scary thought but I try not to think about it to much, I might go crazy!_

_Well anyway, I'd better end this letter and start writing to Harry now. Hopefully you will find time to write me back. Enjoy your summer._

_Neville_

Neville sat back in his chair and read the letter over again, he sighed and took out another piece of parchment, now he would have to write to the others, just in case Luna wrote to Ginny.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, since when did he care about Loony Lovegood? He didn't, ever! But since the battle in the Department he seemed to have developed a worry for Luna. He stayed up late wondering if she was all right, whether she ever thought of him, if she had nightmares about the Department.

It had taken him almost three weeks of the summer to gather enough nerve to write to Luna and another two days to write the perfect letter. Neville thought he was going crazy, he had only liked one girl before but that was in his fourth year. He had a small crush on Ginny, Ron's sister, and after he had finally asked her to the Yule Ball he discovered she didn't really feel the same way. He couldn't blame her though, they didn't really know each other to well.

Just as Neville sent his gran's owl off into the cool night air his name was called up the stairs, 'Neville! Come down here, dinner is ready! Wash up before you come to the table, though! Hurry.'

Neville's grandmother was a wonderful cook but at the moment he didn't feel very hungry, his stomach was doing an odd circus act the moment, which consisted of a lot of flips and turns. Holding his mouth Neville walked into the bathroom where he stood in front of the mirror, above the sink. He looked at his reflection, which was staring back at him, pale faced and wide eyed.

Luna would never like someone like him, he knew. She was the kind of girl who would go out with a smart Ravenclaw boy from her year. Someone who would be able to sit down with her and talk about the greatness of Wolfbane, or the affects of a Mandrakes cry. Neville didn't understand any of those things, nor would he be able to sit down long without dropping or breaking something.

He quickly washed his face and hands, throwing the towel at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. He walked down the stairs into the empty kitchen. 'Gran?' he called out, lifting pot lids and frying pans from the stove, smelling and tasting everything as he went along.

'Neville! Sit down and hurry up! We've guests!' his gran called from the dining room where she was setting their fine china on the small oak table. They usually didn't eat in that room unless someone important was coming over. His grandmother's friends from her book club at the library around the corner, or a new neighbor from across the street.

Neville walked into the dining room, abandoning the pots at the stove. 'What is it, gran? Who's coming over?' He asked her when he was in the room too.

His grandmother didn't answer but handed him three plates and nodded toward the table, instructing him to help set the table. Neville did as his gran wanted and began placing the plates at around the table. Three plates? Usually it was only two, his and his grandmothers, Neville wondered who was coming to dinner. He looked over at the old woman he new so well. She was wearing pretty pink dress, very much unlike the one she usually wore. But most unusual was the small smile playing across her lips, Neville stopped setting the table and stood to watch her. He hadn't seen her smile a true smile in a long time, but now, here she was smiling as she put forks on the table. Who ever was coming obviously out this smile on her face.

Neville smiled to himself as he forgot all about the Department, about Luna, about his parents. He shook his head and returned his attention to the spoons he was now placing next the forks.

They both moved around the table in silence as they finished setting the table. Just as Neville put the roast on the table the door bell rang.

'Go check on the cake I've baked, it's in the oven. Quick, Neville, don't let it burn!' His gran warned as she rushed to the front door, flinging it open to greet the visitor

A few minutes later Neville, his gran, and a tall wizard in a black cloak were all gathered around the table, starting on their first course. The food smelled great, as though his gran had taken hours of time to make each small carrot or as though every leaf of lettuce had been washed and dressed separately.

'Neville, this is Mr. Devon, Mr. Devon, this is my nephew, Neville. You know his parents.' His grandmother smiled happily at both of them. 'Sweety, Mr. Devon is working with your parents at St. Mungo's. He says he has some news for us regarding them.'

Neville's heart started pounding against his chest. This was why his gran had been so happy all this time, the news must be good! Neville had to hold onto the bottom of his seat to keep from jumping up and running around the room with joy.

Mr. Devon cleared his throat. 'Mrs. Longbottom ... I ... Erm, maybe I should have made myself -'

Neville's gran cut in, 'No no Mr. Devon! You know I said we were to eat first and then during tea we'd talk about my daughter.'

They spent the next ten minutes eating and talking to each other, Neville was giddy and exploding with happiness. Perhaps Mr. Devon was here to tell them that the Healers had found a way to cure his parents, maybe they had already been cured! Neville beamed as he ate.

Finally when the plates had been cleared, the tea had been poured, and the cake had been cut Mr. Devon was allowed to tell them about his reasons for requesting to join them for dinner.

'Mrs. Longbottom ... I erm ... I am here to -' He paused and took a deep breath before glancing at Neville, 'maybe your nephew should leave the room?' He suggested.

'Why? Is there something wrong with letting him hear about his parents?' Neville's gran's eyes narrowed as she looked from him to Mr. Devon, shifting uneasily in her chair.

'Mrs. Longbottom, I am afraid ... I haven't come with good news.' He bowed his head and began to pick at his slice of cake, sitting in front of him at the table. Mr. Devon looked as though he had never been sent to do something so hard before.

'Neville. Leave, now.' His grandmother ordered, the smile gone from her face.

'Gran, I want to stay -'

'Now! Neville!'

Scraping his chair against the floor he left the dining room and stomped up the steps to his room. This wasn't fair, all along he had been sitting, waiting to here his parents were all better, that they were coming home to take care of him, to be his parents again. Now his hopes had been torn from him and he wasn't even allowed to listen.

Neville had never been so mad in all his life, but by the time he reached his room the anger had dissolved and was soon replaced by a great wrenching pain. Worried and sadness.


	2. Letters to Luna

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter Two

Letters to Luna

Luna Lovegood stood on her head, her legs against the purple walls in her room, reading Witch Weekly which was lying open on the floor under her head. Luna was breathing the thick incenses flooding around her room, which always calmed her. Ever since the battle in the Department the year before she felt she had to take time out of her day to do this more and more.

As she lifted her hand out from under her to turn a page of the magazine a small tawny owl flew in through her open window, scaring her so much she fell from her position on the wall, bringing the curtain from the window down with her.

Luna sat up amid the mess of fabric and pages from Witch Weekly, looking slightly dazed and out of place. She looked around her room some more as though she had forgotten where she was for a moment before realization dawned and she untangled the curtains from herself and moved over to the window ledge where the owl was watching her.

'Hello little birdie. You've got something tied to your leg.' She told it as she put her face right up to his. 'Oh. Is it for me? Oh, of course.' She said as the little bird moved closer to her, sticking its tiny leg out for her to take the letter from. The letter had her name written in block letters across the front and on the back was the name Ginny.

Ginny? Ginny ... Ginny? A flash of flaming red hair and a small girl with freckles shot into her head. Oh! Yes, Ginny.

Luna took the letter over to her bed, tripping slightly on the curtains before settling in on the deep green comforter. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? Is everything all right? After what happened in the Department ... Well anyway, that's not what I've wrote to you about. My mum says since Ron is having his friends over I can invite you to come to the Burrow. How about next week? Wouldn't that be wonderful? I really hope you'll be allowed to come, it'll be so boring if you don't! Please write back as soon as you know for sure if you can come!_

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Luna smiled vaguely at the letter she was holding. She had never been invited to anyone's house before, let alone ever been called a friend. She quickly re-read the letter to make sure she hadn't imagined it all and once it was confirmed she floated down the stairs to ask her father, the editor of The Quibbler for permission to visit The Burrow, which Luna assumed was what Ginny called her house. Although this was odd to Luna because it was a very unimaginative name ... unlike the name of her house, The Deranged Dolly (which her mother had called it many years ago, before Luna had been born. She named it after her childhood friend.)

'Father? Can I -' Luna started off when she had found her father, who was sitting in the dark room; in the cellar, writing an article for the next issue of The Quibbler. To other people this might be strange. How could someone write something in a dark room? But to Luna and her father it all made perfect sense.

'Shh! Luna, dear! Don't sneak up on me while I am writing! My quill almost missed the paper.' He said sternly, but then 'Sorry sweet heart, I'm just so worried this article wont come out sounding as wonderful as the rest for this issue of The Quibbler. It's so hard, I have to write this one because Flora Flang wouldn't write it ... she says it goes against all laws of physics! Don't know what she meant. Anyway, what is it cupcake?'

'Oh ... Well, I can't remember ... Oh yes! My friend, Ginny Weasley -' Luna started again before her father interrupted her once more.

'Oh! Isn't she Arthur Weasley's little girl?' He questioned as he dipped his quill back into some ink.

Luna, who couldn't see a hand in front of her face stuck her arms out in the air and tried to find a place to sit.

'Yes, she is. Anyway she wrote -'

'Doesn't she have ... like five older brothers?' Her father cut in again.

'Six. But father she invited me over to her home in a week. Would it be all right if I went? I think it might be some fun.' Luna breathed out all at once to be sure to get it all out before her father spoke up again.

'Really! That's wonderful, Luna. You've found yourself a friend. Well as long as it's all right with her parents' Luna's father told her as he went back to his paper.

Luna, who had finally found a seat bounced back up again. 'Thanks. I guess I'll write her back now.' With that she left her dad to his writing in the dark room and she walked slowly up the stairs to her room again, although she acciendtly walked into the hall closet first.

Once she was safely in her room again she pulled out some parchment and a quill. Luna sat on her bed and began to write, but only three lines in she picked herself up and walked to into her closet. She flicked on the light switch and closed the closet door behind her. She always felt best in her small closet which was painted in a dark, blood red color.

She continued writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello, yes thank you I am fine. What happened in the Department last year was horrible though, how is Harry? How is he taking everything? I hope you are all fine!_

_Thank you so much for inviting me over! I'm sure my summer would have been rather boring had you not invited me! But yes, I asked my father if I would be allowed to come and he said it was fine._

_So next week? Will you Floo by my house? Then we can Floor back. I don't like using the Floo Network by myself. Do you mind?_

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

Luna read the letter over and over again, it didn't seem right but she couldn't pin point what was wrong with it thought. Finally she gave up and pushed her closet door open once more. She breathed in the perfume once again as she walked out into her room again. Stepping, again, over the curtains she hadn't cleaned up yet and over to the window where the small owl was still waiting for her.

'Here you go tiny bird! Take this letter back to Ginny. Thank you!' She waved to the bird as it flew back into the air and vanished from sight.

Luna turned around to walk over to her bed but tripped in the curtain messy. She became very tangled in it and couldn't get up. Just her luck, a gray owl landed right where the small one had just been, minutes ago.

Luna struggled to free herself to get to the bird, who was hooting loudly by the window.

Finally she clawed her way out and took the letter from the owl who flew in and sat atop her desk with a stern look on its' face. Luna was surprised to have gotten so many letters in one day, usually she got none, she moved back into her closet and read it.

She read the letter and looked up, Neville? Who in the world is he? She couldn't remember a Neville ... he said he went into the Department with her, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She didn't remember any Neville's. Still, she wrote back to him as though they were friends since birth.

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm so happy to here from you. I've been having such a dull summer but I really am fine. What happened in the Department was scary but funny too ..._

_Anyway, I really must get back to reading Witch Weekly. I hope your summer is wonderful._

_Luna_

Luna smiled, she thought she had done a wonderful job at not hurting his feelings by writing what she really wanted to write (who the heck are you?). She tied the letter to the bird and let it fly back to this Neville person.

That was that. Having 'friends' was a lot of work. She had gotten two letters in one hour, one from whom she'd never met, or couldn't remember. None the less, though, she was happy to heard from people her own age.

Maybe this summer would be more interesting then last, she thought as she stood against the wall upside down, once more.


	3. Bad to Good News

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter Three

Bad to Good News

Neville found himself sitting at his desk once more, pulling parchment from its drawer along with a quill and ink. He angrily began to write, as instructed by his gran.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope your summer is going well. How are Harry, Ron and Hermione? Has Harry had problems since the Department? I hope not._

_Anyway I'm sorry to seem so rude but I need a place to stay from tomorrow until the end of the summer, before we set off for Hogwarts, again._

_One of the Healers who work with my parents came tonight with some bad news, my mother has been having some issues ... she's slipping from this world. She's created another world where she lives now ... erm, yes well anyway. I was just wondering if it might be all right to come and stay at your house for awhile? I usually would stay with my family but my gran and all my other relatives are going to be so busy. They're all taking turns going back to St. Mungo's to try and talk to my mum, try and get her to come back to her ... mind?_

_Well I can't come over that's all right. Please don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be able to find another place._

_Thanks,_

_Neville_

He wasn't in the mood to write a long, nice, sweet letter to Ginny. He just wanted to get to the point and send the letter off before his gran came up to sleep in her bed room, right next to his.

Just hours before his gran had come up, once she had seen Mr. Devon out the door. She had sat down at the end of his bed and explained his mother's conditions. Apparently she had gone ... crazy. She insisted that she belonged to another world, one where the ground was blackened by dying bodies and souls roamed freely around. Where whenever someone suffered a dark, painful death the heavens about bled deep and dark.

When Neville heard this his heart wrenched. His mother was becoming more and more depressed. The Healer, Mr. Devon told his gran that his mother's memory had slowly begun to return, but for the worst. Instead of remembering things like her wedding day, or the day Neville was born she remembered being taken by Death Eaters, remembered being tortures. She remembered losing her mind and this caused her to become depressed, she quickly withdrew from the world and created her own.

Neville had begged his gran to bring him with her the next time she went to see his parents but she scowled and told him that place wasn't good for a little boy. Neville had told her that he was sure the thing to help his mother would be to see her only son but she shot this answer down. She said she didn't want her grandson to see his mother in that state.

He was very upset by this, he thought he might be helpful, to his mother, father, and the Healers at St. Mungo's. Obviously, he was the only one who thought this way and now he was left trying to find a place to stay for the remaining few weeks of summer.

Neville sat up in his bed, trying as hard as he could to remember the time when his parents were real people. When his father would take him to the park and push him on the swing or play tag with him while his mother unpacked the picnic she had made for them. He tried to remember when his mum would try and teach him a simple charm, or when his dad would try to teach him to ride a broom.

It was no use. He couldn't remember any of those times, he couldn't remember. He was just to young when his parents were real, he couldn't remember them. He sighed and reached over to his dresser and he picked up a picture frame. In it were his mother and father, laughing and holding hands, waving and smiling up at him. Neville wished so hard that his parents could be like they were in the picture once more, but it was pointless, he had been wishing for that since they had been attacked by Death Eaters. Neville remembered when he was younger and every time it was his birthday and he was presented with a cake and candles to blow out he would make his birthday wish; to have his parents back again, and then blow the candles out.

After almost 10 years of that he began to lose hope, and now his mother had gone completely crazy, living in a world she had made up. There was no chance she would be able to make it out of her mind alive. Neville was worried and scared for her but he also felt hurt and abandon. His parents had left him when he was so very young and even though they couldn't help it, he still felt slightly unwanted.

Neville shook his head clear of those thoughts just as a small, very excited owl flew in through his window. Ginny! That was fast.

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm so sorry to here about everything that's happening at home! I really hope your mother gets better, Neville! I really do._

_I asked my mum if you could come over and she said that was fine, and if there is anything she can do to help your gran she's happy to help in anyway she can. How about you come over in about four days? We'll come get you at your house all right?_

_Oh! But maybe I should warn you ... Luna Lovegood is going to be over as well. I've invited her. I hope that's not a problem?_

_We'll see you soon! Good luck,_

_Ginny_

Neville felt a flood of happiness rush up him, above the hurt he had been feeling minutes ago. Luna would be at the Burrow with him! One good thing had come of all this. He would get to spend the rest of the summer with the girl he liked! This just might be the best summer ever.

He wrote back to Ginny telling her that four days would be great and his gran said thank you very much but taking him in for the rest of the summer was enough help as it was. He and his gran thanked the Weasley family about twenty seven times in the letter and assured them that Neville wouldn't be any trouble, but in the case that he was over staying his welcome all they had to do was send him back and they would find somewhere else for him to stay.

After a long night of packing his school things in his trunk, along with enough of everything to last him the summer Neville sat down on his bed. After staring at the ceiling for over an hour his gran's owl, returning from his trip to Luna's house, turned up at his window with a letter in hand.

Quickly he rose from his bed and took the letter from the bird which turned around and flew back out the window. Neville read the letter where he was standing, by the window. It was from Luna.

After reading it over about seventy times he looked up, beaming. She had hoping he'd write to her? She seemed so happy to get his letter. Was it possible she liked him too? Was it possible that she wanted to see him again? Would she be happy to see him? Did she know they would both be at The Burrow? Was she as excited as he was to be spending the summer together?

Neville put the letter under his pillow and lay down on it, pulling the comforter over him, still in clothes from the day. He moved deeper into the warmth and breathed heavily, letting sleep take over him for the night.


	4. What Ginny Knows

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter Four

What Ginny Knows

Neville woke quickly four days after he had written his letter to Ginny and had gotten her reply back. He rushed around the room throwing things into his trunk, packing as quickly as he could. Ginny was supposed to be there by mid-morning so he had to get ready and fix himself up. He didn't know when Luna would be coming. Maybe she'd arrive after him or before him or maybe they'd pick her up on the way back to The Burrow. Neville didn't know, so he would just have to make sure he was ready by the time Ginny came by Floo.

Running as fast as he could; once his trunk had been packed, he began 'enhancing his image'. Adding a little bit of gel to his hair, spiking it up, putting on his best casual robes and washing his face to the point of raw redness. Finally once he had re-gelled his hair he was finished. Walking downstairs he found that his gran was out, she must have left to get things ready for all the families trip to St. Mungo's.

After pacing the room no less then sixty seven times Neville thought it might be best if he sat down on the sofa, he was making himself sick. As he was just about to get up and start pacing again; sitting was making him nervous, Ginny appeared in the fire place.

'Neville! How are you? Is everything all right? What can we do to help? Are you all right? How are you feeling? Are mad? Sad? Do you even know what your feeling?' Ginny screeched as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

'Oops, Gin you'd better not let Harry see you on Neville like that. Hey Neville, how are things?' Ron stepped out from the fire place's depths, brushing ashes from his robes.

'Ron! I told you to stay with me! You know I hate traveling by Floo! My God! Couldn't you have done that one thing for me, Ron! You never listen to me!' Hermione shouts echoed off the stone walls of the fireplace as she too stepped into his living room.

'Erm ... yeah sorry, Mione.' Ron said sweetly as he helped Hermione brush ashes from her hair.

'Sorry? That's all you've got to say for yourself! Sorry!' Hermione breathed. Neville could sense a fight coming on, one he did not want to witness. He looked at his grandmother's favorite vase, which was sitting on the side table next to Hermione. He was praying she didn't throw it or break it.

'Er ... I love you?' Ron grinned down at her as he took her hand in his and pulled her close, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

'I love you too.' Hermione muttered, her cheeks turning very red as she locked eyes with Ron.

When had this happened? Neville was watching them with wide eyes. Normally Hermione would have yelled and slapped Ron, instead she was hugging and kissing him. What had happened during the summer to change there attitude towards each other.

'Are those to getting all lovey dovey again, Gin?' This time Harry stepped out of the stone fire place. Looking at his two best friends as though this kind of thing always took place with these two.

'Yes!' Ginny giggled, then seeing the look of confusion on Neville's face she explained, 'They started dating about three weeks ago. 'Bout time if you ask me! They've liked each other since first year! Now they're all over each other! Rather gross ... he is my brother and all. But really, they're so cute together and like I said, it's about time too!'

'We're not the only one's though, now are we Mione?' Ron grinned as he took a seat on the white sofa, which was now a thick gray from all the ash flying around the room.

'No, Ron, I don't think we are. Hmm but how would we know? They wont admit it.' Hermione smiled as Ron pulled her down onto the sofa with him.

'Oh please!' Ginny sighed, but Harry was pulling her towards him, holding her tight.

'Gin ... I think they're on to us.' Harry whispered in her ear, loud enough for them all to here.

'Aha! I knew it! I knew it! I told you, Mione! I told you.' Ron laughed as he watched his sister and his best friend closely.

'No, Ron. _I_ told _you_. Up until three days ago you kept saying there was nothing going on ... even though we caught them in the broom closet twice ... erm 'just talking' right Ginny?' Hermione smirked at Ginny who turned a deep red.

'What _I_ want to know is,' Harry paused for dramatic effect, 'why _you two_ were opening the broom closet door in the first place!'

Hermione went pink again and Ron threw a pillow at Harry who ducked, causing the pillow to soar into a picture frame behind him.

'Guys! Be careful. It's not our house. Sorry Neville.' Ginny placed the picture back in its spot as she threw a look at Ron and Harry.

'Sorry Gin. Sorry!' The boys both respond in unison.

'Whatever, lets get going. Mum wants us all to be home for lunch. Quick, Neville have you got any Floo Powder? We've run out.' Ginny said as Ron and Harry went to pick up Neville's trunk from the floor next to the sofa.

'Oh yeah, hold on I'll get some.' Neville left the room quickly. Things had changed ... big time.

After spending about five minutes searching for the Floo Powder, which Neville's gran had hid at the start of summer because Neville had the tendency of spilling it all over the rug, they were finally ready to goto The Burrow.

'All right, Harry you first, with the trunk.' Harry kissed her on the cheek again and stepped into the green flames, saying The Burrow.

'So cute!' Hermione smiled, 'Ron why aren't you that sweet!'

'Uh ... I love you?' Ron grinned and kissed her. He seemed to know that those three little words would get him out of any kind of trouble with Hermione.

'Aw! I love you too!' Hermione kissed him quickly.

'All right, now you go Ron.' Ginny instructed them. She had grown a lot, usually she was shy and quiet around Harry ... now she was dating him. This would be a very interesting summer.

'Yes, Ron. _Stay with me this time._' Hermione hissed as she grabbed his hand and they both stepped in, where Harry had been standing a few minutes ago. They both said The Burrrow and were gone in a flash of green flames.

'Neville?' Ginny said kindly as she moved towards the sofa where she sat down. It didn't look like they were going to leave anytime soon so Neville took a seat next to her. 'Listen, I know this must be really hard for you, and I know the last thing you want is to have four people acting as though the world is so wonderful and as if we couldn't live without our boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm really sorry. I know we shouldn't be acting like that, and we're all going to try our best to keep in mind everything that you must be feeling -'

Neville couldn't stand any more of Ginny's little pep talk, 'Gin! Please, I don't want your pity! I'm fine, really! I'm so glad you and Harry are dating, I know how much you liked him, and I'm_ really _happy Ron and Hermione are together! They've been in love since they first met! So don't worry about me, I'm fine and I'm happy for you guys! Plus Luna's coming over right?' He smiled, 'When you, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are out doing couple stuff I'll hang out with her. She seems nice, right?'

Ginny gave him an odd look then smirked, '_Very_ nice. Yeah, you guys can spend time together, get to know her better. It'll be fun.'

She got up from the sofa and took some Floo Powder in her hand, 'Come on.' She threw the Powder down and said The Burrow as Neville followed her into the flames.

Ginny seemed to think she knew how he felt for Luna and maybe she did, although he hoped she didn't. Knowing Ginny, though, she did.


	5. Forgotten Invitaions

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter Five

Forgotten Invitations

Luna woke a week after Ginny's invitation came to her house. She woke up, went downstairs and ate breakfast, just like every other day. Her father sat at the table reading the latest issue of The Quibbler, Luna didn't know why he did this, he read everything before it went into the paper anyway, but still, he insisted he read his paper anyway. Luna usually took it from him once he was done and read it herself. This is what happened that day, just like every other day.

'So what do you have planned for today?' Her father asked her when he had folded The Quibbler up and handed it to her from across the table.

'Oh nothing really. I think I'm going to clean out the attic. I think it's about time. There might be a boggart in that chest in the corner.' Luna told him as she flipped through the many articles in the paper. She always like the star charts and horoscopes that her father put in the paper especially for her.

'All right , be careful though, if you need any help Mrs. Battezen is right next door, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out.' Luna's father began washing his bowl, using a largely unneeded-needed amount of soap.

'Why? Where are you going?' She questioned as she turned the star chart upside down.

'I have a meeting with the writers of The Quibbler, I must goto it ... I'm the editor and all. Sorry dear. But I'll be back in time for dinner, which reminds me, you have to go shopping for some more milk. We haven't had any for the past four weeks. I had to use water in my cereal this morning.'

'Okay, sure. But try not to get lost again on your way back from work.' Luna said in an airy tone. Her father had gotten lost days before, when he thought it would be fun to ask a talking cow for directions. That didn't work out to well.

'Yes yes Luna, don't worry.' Her father reassured her as he walked from the room to get ready for the meeting.

After Luna had finished eating and reading the paper she went upstairs and got dressed. Once she was ready she found large garbage bags and a few boxes, which she took up to the attic with her. She was planning to clean out as much as she could before lunch, then got out and buy some milk, then clean the attic a bit more before she made dinner for her and her father.

Taking everything up to the dusty attic she began sorting through a large box of clothing, most of which were her's when she was a baby. She took them all out of their old, dirty box, shook them out and put them in the wash. While she waited for them to dry she went back up and found an old box of toys, her's and her parent's, all from when they were younger. She cleaned up them up and but them back into a clean, new box. Quickly she folded all the baby clothes and returned them to their box.

Finally, after all of that was finished Luna moved onto the next thing. In the corner of the attic was a large, dusty box, which looked like it hadn't been opened in years. She walked over to it and carefully lifted the flaps. Inside was a beautiful yellowing wedding dress. Luna gasped as she held it tight against her, this must have been her mother's before ...

Luna moved to the broken mirror standing upright near the box. She looked around, made sure no one was around and tried it on. She twisted her hair into a messy bun on her head and stuck her wand in it to keep it up. She walked around the attic for a long time like that until finally she went back to the box where the veil, fake flowers, shoes, and her parent's wedding picture still lay in the box. Luna lifted the picture out and dusted it off with the sleeve of her shirt, lying near the box.

She smiled as she traced her mother and father's face with her finger. She hardly remember her family like this, as a whole, instead of the pieces it was now. Luna sat there for hours just watching her mother and father dance around the frame, laugh, and kiss. Suddenly she really missed her family.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the open attic door. She looked up and saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and a boy who looked oddly like someone she had once met, although couldn't remember.

'Erm ... Luna? Are you ... all right? Did you, uh, forget you were coming over today?' Ginny asked tentatively, taking a small step into the attic. Harry pulled her back and shook his head, indicating that not to come in.

'Oh?' Luna looked at them all as though she wasn't sure who they were. 'Yes.'

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her away, back down to the kitchen, everyone else following suit. Harry was always rather nice, Luna thought as Hermione closed the door behind her.

Luna got up and looked from the picture in her hand to her reflection in the mirror. She twirled around in her mother's wedding dress once more before she changed back into her regular robes. Carefully, she folded up the dress and put it gently back in it's box along with the picture, closing the lid tightly.

'Luna?' Ginny whispered, unsure of what to say.

'So are we all ready? Luna did you need some time to pack?' Harry's voice was light and cheerful, as if nothing strange had happened. Luna smiled at him.

'Yes, I need to pack, I'm sorry. I forgot.' She said softly, as she washed her hands in the sink, getting rid of the thick dust and dirt on her hands.

'Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Take your time, pack and when your ready you can come down. We don't have anywhere else to go so it doesn't matter, take as long as you need.' Harry nodded, still smiling.

Silently thanking Harry, Luna walked away from the five of them standing in her kitchen. She packed quickly, despite what Harry had told her, she didn't want to keep them waiting to long.

Luna wasn't sure what they all thought of what they had walked into. Hermione probably thought she was crazy for walking around a dusty, old attic in a wedding dress, Ron's thoughts were probably confirmed, she really _was_ crazy. That boy must have been shocked to walk in on something that odd. Harry though ... Harry knew exactly what had happened. He knew she had found her mother's old wedding dress and he knew she wasn't crazy for trying it on. Harry understood what had happened and why.

Once she had finished packing everything she would need for school and the remaining summer she scribbled a note to her father, explaining what had happened. She walked down the stairs and followed everyone out from the fireplace, none of them speaking, except to say The Burrow before vanishing in green flames.


	6. Trying to Impress

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

Oddest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Chapter Six

Trying to Impress

It had been about two days after they had picked Luna up from her home for the summer. Neville had no idea what had been going on when they found her in the attic, all he knew was what he had seen, Luna Lovegood in a wedding dress. He wondered who's dress it had been. Her mum's, probably.

Even though Neville was dying to ask what had happened he kept his mouth shut and his nose out of Luna's business, like his gran had always told him to. He was worried about her, but Neville knew he wouldn't be able to help her, so he just did his best to make her smile, which wasn't easy because she usually just had the spaced out expression on her face.

Luna hadn't said anything more about the dress since they left her house. Since then she acted like her normal self, sweet, kind, and as if she was on a different planet most of the time. These were just the things Neville liked best about her.

'Luna? Did you want to come out to de-gnome the garden with Ron, Harry, and I? It'll be fun.' Neville smiled and laughed, trying to seem charming.

'Gin? I'm going too, did you want to come?' Hermione called as she pulled on her shoes, walking out the back door after Ron and Harry.

'Hmm my sweaty, working boyfriend! Mione what are the odds I can get him to take his shirt off too! Abs!' Ginny shriked as she chased after Hermione, laughing loudly.

'Oh sure, I guess it might be some fun. I've never seen anyone de-gnome a garden. We don't have one at my house, there are no gnomes.' Luna told him as she followed Neville out the door and into the strong sunshine, blazing in their eyes.

'Neville! Hurry up! This damn garden is full of the pesky creatures. What are you waiting for? The grrass to grow! Come on.' Ron shouted as he and Harry walked into the tall garden of sun flowers, towering over the boys head's.

Smiling at Luna he rushed into the garden behind them. Neville had a plan, he was going to do his best to get Luna to notice him, even if it killed him. Even if it meant swining crazy, angery gnomes around the backyard. His mind was set, he would do anything to get Luna to notice him.

He saw his first gnome, this was his chance. He wrestled the thing to the dirt floor, getting his clothing very dirty in the prosess. Once he finally had a good hold on the little devil's ankles he pushed his way through the tall flowers and back to where the girls were sitting on lawn chairs, where the flowers thined and there was nothing but green grass.

Harry was swinging a gnome round by its arms and Ron must have still been in the flowers, trrying to find a gnome, they all knew who he was and what he was in there to do, so they ran when they saw him. Ginny and Hermione were cheering Harry on and giggling loudly. Luna looked from them to Harry and then her eye's landed on Neville.

'Yeah! Got one!' Neville shouted as he spun it round and threw it over the fence. He turned around to see Luna's face, to check if she had been watching, when he tried over his own feet and fell flat on his face. To his horrer, Luna _was_ watching and she saw him fall right over.

'Ah! Neville are you alright?' Ginny yelled from where she was watching them on the lawn chair next to Luna's.

Neville got up and bowed, laughing. He hoped if he didn't make it seem like he was going to die of embarassment, Luna wouldn't laugh in his face and think he was a complete nerd.

Ginny's attention was back on Harry, of course. 'Harry?' Ginny's voice sang, sweetly. 'Are you hot?'

Harry's eyes narrowed right away. 'Why?'

'You can take off that hot top if you'd like.' Ginny answered innocently as Hermione smacked her arm as they both burst out laughing.

Harry smiled mischiefly amd took his top off. 'Thanks Gin! You always have _my_ best interests in mind, sweety.' With that he turned around and walked back to find another gnome.

Ginny and Hermione burst out in another laughing fit, giggling like Parviti and Lavender would in this situation. Neville had no idea what was going on with them. Maybe love made girls become stupid, giggling weirdo's. He hoped this wouldn't ever happen to Luna.

'Luna! Hey, wanna see something?' Neville called and before Luna had a chance to say anything he did a back flip and ran in a circle twice.

He looked up and saw a half amused look on her face, as though this wasn't to interesting. Neville sighed but smiled anyways. Obviously Luna wasn't easiliy impressed by stupid boyish games.

Turning back Neville went in search for another gnome.

Later that day, when everyone had washed up and Harry had his top back on they all moved into the kitchen. Neville, Harry, and Ron sat at the table while the girls went to look for something to make for dinner.

'What do you guys want for dinner?' Ginny asked everyone. She pulled out some bread and kept rumaging in the fridge. 'Is sandwhiches okay?'

'Yeah, Gin. Let me help you out okay? Luna, Hermione you guys can go sit in the living room. We'll bring everything in there when it's ready.'

Everyone did as Harry had said, they all moved into the living room, each taking a seat on the sofa or carpet. No one said anything at first. Ron was the one who broke the silence.

'Mione?'

'Hmm?'

'Why don't you, and me go for a walk after dinner?' He grinned and winked at her.

'Ron! How many times must I correct you? It's not you and me! It's you and I.' Hermione threw a small pink pillow at Ron. 'But yes, I think a walk would be lovely.'

'If Gin, Harry and you guy want to come along, it might be fun! How about it?' Ron asked as he noticed Luna and him looking around the room, slightly uncomfortable.

'Oh yeah, sure.' Neville smiled at the invitation. This would be a perfect time to get to know Luna better. Ron and Hermione would be busy with eachother, same with Harry and Ginny. That left Luna and him together.

'Why not, maybe it'll be fun. Could we go walking in the woods? I've been wanting to walk through them since I got here. Would you mind?' Luna said airly.

'Okay, sure. That would be great, huh Mione?' Ron turned his attention back to the girl he'd been dying to hold in his arms since they were eleven, even though he hadn't known so at the time.

Neville wished he could have Luna, the way Ron had Hermione, or the way Harry had Ginny. They were all very lucky, Neville wanted someone to care for, just like his friends. It wasn't very fair, why did they get the girls they wanted and he was left out in the cold, being ignored by the girl he liked.

Neville couldn't believe what he had just thought, it wasn't their fault Luna didn't like him and they deffienetly did deserve their girlfriends. After all, Harry had gone through so much and Ron had waited almost six years for Hermione. Maybe Neville had to fight a dark, evil wizard or wait six years for someone too.

'Ready! Here everyone, take as much as you'd like, we've got more in the kitchen. Were you making plans for after dinner?' Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry on the carpet infront of the coffee table, which held the sandwhiches.

'Yes, we're going to take a walk in the woods after we're done eating.' Hermione told them, as she too picked up a sandwhich.. 'Sounds good?'

'Great.' And with that everyone fell into silence as they ate their dinner.

Neville barely ate anything, he was to excited to eat anything. In a few minutes time he'd be walking through the Weasley Woods with the girl he liked. For Neville, dinner didn't pass quick enough.


End file.
